


Dan/You Drabble: trapped in your shirt

by CharmsDealer



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Schmoop, Teasing, failed sexy-times, light embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsDealer/pseuds/CharmsDealer
Summary: You're trying to be seductive, but expectations versus reality strike again.-Set in an established,  but still fairly new, relationship things go a bit wrong in the bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So much Youtube this holiday. So much Dan. This isn't perfect but I had a silly idea for a Reader/Dan and I decided to share! Very short, very silly. Hope you guys enjoy :)

There’s a twinkle in Dan’s eye as he reclines back against the pillows. He seems so cocky and sure of himself, but you want to take his breath away.

So you look into his eyes as you run your hands down your body, stopping at the hem of your jumper. Dan is smirking a little, warm brown eyes completely focused on you, which is something rare, you think, when usually his mind is constantly working, going in all directions...Or he’s on his laptop. Because really, that thing is starting to make you feel jealous.

In your enthusiasm and haste, you try and take off both top layers at once in one smooth movement.

_Expectations versus reality though...right?_

 

The neck of your jumper catches as it’s going over your head and you realise that it’s stuck. You’re trapped, with your hands crossed above your head, stomach and bra exposed. Cool air hits your skin as you flail, trying to yank the fabric up and over, but it won’t go down and it won’t go up.

You freeze.

“...Pff-ah ah ha ha!”

You feel your face heat up, fire-engine-red. The only good thing about being trapped in your clothes right now is that Dan can’t see because he’s _terrible_ about this kind of ammunition. You flail a little bit but it’s futile, and you’re so embarrassed right now because this was supposed to be seductive, damnit, and-

“No, hey! Hey- hold on,” Dan says, when you make a sad little noise. His voice gets closer and you can feel his large hands come up to the bunched up fabric around your face.

“Come on, stop. Let me help,” he says, in a tone that lets you know that he’s _very_ amused with the mess you’ve gotten yourself into, but he is kind and benevolent and will end your suffering... if you ask nicely.

His clever fingers stretch the fabric just enough and he gives the jumper a little twist-tug that has the whole mess dealt with in a matter of seconds. Your hair is muzzed terribly and some of it is in your mouth and stuck to your neck. The sleeves of your jumper are still clinging to your arms, but you are mostly free, and Dan is standing in front of you with exasperated mirth. He wraps his arms around you and tucks your head under his chin. You can feel him giggling, still, and you turn your face into his shoulder.

“Reasons why ...’s a fail...” Dan hums.

“Ha- _ha,”_ you huff, feeling loved and a bit silly all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments help me learn what you guys like! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
